


5 fois où Meraclya a voulu s'échapper de prison et 1 fois où elle n'a pas eu à le faire

by apprentieguerriere



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, the lord of the rings
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprentieguerriere/pseuds/apprentieguerriere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lorsqu’on l’emmena devant le roi Thranduil, après sa capture, la jeune intruse ne semblait pas plus apeurée que ça. C’était ce qui frappa le plus Legolas, en fait : son air détendu, jovial."</p>
<p>Meraclya, une jeune humaine, est capturée par les gardes de Mirkwood alors qu'elle tente de pénétrer le royaume sans autorisation. Mais elle ne compte pas rester captive bien longtemps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 fois où Meraclya a voulu s'échapper de prison et 1 fois où elle n'a pas eu à le faire

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire n'est pas située exactement dans le temps, puisque je n'ai pas tenté de rentrer exactement dans les détails du monde de Tolkien. Disons qu'elle se situe plusieurs années avant la guerre de l'anneau. Merci de lire, et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés!

**INTRO.**

                Lorsqu’on l’emmena devant le roi Thranduil, après sa capture, la jeune intruse ne semblait pas plus apeurée que ça. C’était ce qui frappa le plus Legolas, en fait : son air détendu, jovial. Elle-même n’était pas très frappante : une jeune humaine, assez grande pour sa race, élancée, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, peau pâle. Plutôt belle, pour une humaine. Mais vraiment rien de remarquable.

                Elle était vêtue assez simplement, d’une tenue de voyage de cuir souple et de coton, mais elle portait le pantalon, alors que les dames portaient habituellement la jupe, ce qui détonnait.

-Eh bien, fit Thranduil lorsque la jeune fille (femme? C’était difficile de savoir, avec cette race si éphémère!), fut à quelques mètres de lui. Que vient faire une humaine sur nos terres?  
-Je ne voulais aucunement déplaire à votre peuple, Sir, je peux vous l’assurer, répondit l’intruse sans une once de peur dans la voix. Je ne suis qu’une voyageuse trop curieuse qui voulait voir votre pays dont j’avais tant entendu parler.  
-Ah oui? fit Thranduil de cet air faussement complaisant qui faisait habituellement frissonner de terreur tous les criminels, mais qui n’eût l’air d’avoir aucun effet sur celle-ci. Et comment comment cette voyageuse s’appelle-t-elle?  
-Meraclya, Sir, fille d’Haywett.  
-Eh bien, Meraclya, poursuivit le roi sur le même ton doucereux, que dirais-tu de me dire la véritable raison de ton intrusion dans mon royaume?

                La voyageuse n’eût nullement l’air confus, gardant son air détendu.

\- Je vous l’ai dit, Sir. Je suis venue découvrir les merveilles dont on m’a tant parlé.  
-Un voyage de plaisance, alors? Dans ces temps si durs, si sombres?

                L’humaine haussa joyeusement les épaules.

-Eh bien justement, Sir : je me suis dit qu’avec un futur si menaçant, mieux valait voir tout ce que je voulais voir tout de suite.

                Thranduil la considéra froidement.

-Il est mal avisé, humaine, de mentir à un Elfe aussi puissant que moi, dit-il d’une voix glaciale, laissant tomber son masque de complaisance.

                L’humaine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Thranduil la coupa pour s’adresser aux gardes qui l’avaient emmenée.

-Avait-elle des armes sur elle? s’enquit-il d’une voix tonnante.  
-Oui, Sir, répondit immédiatement l’un d’eux. Nous avons trouvé sur elle un arc, des flèches, une épée et une dague. Son sac de voyage contenait aussi un couteau, mais il devait lui servir d’ustensile.

                Thranduil retourna son attention sur l’intruse.

-C’est une quantité d’armes impressionnante, pour une simple voyageuse, remarqua-t-il d’un ton froid.  
-On m’avait prévenue des dangers qu’il y avait entre la lisière de la Forêt Noire et votre royaume, répondit l’humaine sans se démonter. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, vous savez.  
-Vous avez pourtant été assez stupide pour vouloir vous aventurer seule dans cette forêt, intervint Legolas, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

                La voyageuse se tourna vers lui pour le regarder avec agacement, changeant d’attitude pour la première fois.

-Oui, bon, j’ai peut-être sous-estimé les dangers que j’encourais, fit-elle. On ne m’avait jamais parlé d’araignées géantes.  
-Vous avez eu de la chance que les gardes passent par là, fit Thranduil.  
-Je ne sais pas si elle a eu tant de chance que ça, Sir, intervint un garde. Elle se battait très bien, vous savez. Quand nous sommes arrivés, elle avait déjà abattu au moins dix araignées, et il ne lui en restait que cinq ou six à occire. Et elle n’est même pas blessée!

                Thranduil tourna de nouveau son regard froid vers l’humaine.

-Vraiment, murmura-t-il. Une guerrière accomplie, alors. Je croyais pourtant que les humains gardaient leurs femelles loin de tout art du combat…

                La jeune fille roula des yeux, et Legolas haussa un sourcil. C’était le geste le plus irrespectueux qu’on avait fait devant son père depuis longtemps.

-Oui, bon, dit-elle. Disons que ma famille n’était pas très conservatrice. Mon père croyait bon que chacun de ses enfants sache se défendre, garçon ou fille.

                Thranduil l’observa un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Quel âge avez-vous?  
-22 ans.

                Legolas eût un mouvement de surprise. Il oubliait toujours à quel point les humains vieillissaient vite. Pour un elfe, 22 ans, c’était un enfant, mais pour un humain, c’était déjà un jeune adulte.

-Et vos parents vous laissent voyager seule à cet âge?

                La jeune femme ne répondit rien.

-D’où venez-vous? demanda Thranduil.  
-Du village de Bree.  
-Un bien long voyage, pour un simple divertissement.  
-J’aime voyager.

                Le roi sylvestre considéra à nouveau l’intruse avant de parler.

-Je te donne une dernière chance : pourquoi voulais-tu t’introduire dans mes terres?  
-Je vous l’ai déjà répété cent fois, Sir : pour voir les merveilles qu’elles contiennent.

                Thranduil lui jeta un long regard.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement. Qu’on l’emmène aux cachots.  
-Quoi! s’écria l’humaine. Ce n’est pas sérieux! Sir, pensez-vous vraiment que je représente une menace pour votre peuple?  
-Bien sûr que non, répliqua le roi elfe. Si c’était le cas, je te ferais torturer pour t’extirper la véritable raison de ta venue. Mais je ne peux pas non plus simplement relâcher une menteuse qui a réussi à s’infiltrer si loin dans mon royaume en ces temps troubles, alors tu seras enfermée jusqu’à ce que tu consentes à me dire la vérité.

                L’intruse poussa un soupir contraint, le visage tendu dans une expression ennuyée, mais même là, Legolas fut surpris de sa désinvolture. Elle n’avait nullement l’air de quelqu’un qui venait d’apprendre qu’on allait l’emprisonner.

-Sachez, roi Thranduil, dit-elle avec contrariété, que vous me retardez considérablement dans mon horaire de voyage.  
-Eh bien, tu sais quoi faire pour retrouver ta liberté, rétorqua le roi d’un ton glacial.

                Et sur ce, Thranduil fit un geste aux gardes, et la jeune humaine se laissa emporter par eux sans offrir la moindre résistance, poussant un nouveau soupir exaspéré avant de quitter la salle du trône.

                _Décidément_ , pensa Legolas, _quelle humaine étrange._

**I.**

                La première fois qu’elle essaya de s’échapper, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une vraie tentative d’évasion.

                Legolas passait devant les cachots, le soir même de l’emprisonnement de la jeune femme, s’assurant que tout allait bien, quand une voix l’interpella.

-Un prince qui garde les cellules? Votre peuple est décidément très différent du mien.

                Fronçant les sourcils, Legolas se tourna pour voir l’humaine le regarder de sa cellule avec un sourire amusé. Elle était assise sur sa couchette, les jambes étendues, le dos accoté au mur de pierre. Sa posture criait la désinvolture. On l’aurait crue en vacances et non prisonnière.

-Quel genre de prince ne visiterait jamais les prisonniers de son royaume? rétorqua Legolas.

                L’elfe se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. Il n’était pas vraiment censé parler aux prisonniers. Mais celle-ci n’avait pas fait grand-chose de mal : en fait, Legolas était persuadé que son père l’avait fait enfermer plus par contrariété face à son refus de lui dire la vérité que par réel souci de sécurité de son peuple.

                La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ah, mais vous me parlez! Je vous en prie, continuez, Prince de Mirkwood, j’ai grandement besoin de distraction.  
-Vous n’êtes pas supposée avec de distractions, vous êtes en prison, répliqua Legolas, un peu stupidement.

                La jeune fille rit et se leva, s’avançant jusqu’aux barreaux de la prison. Elle s’y appuya avec désinvolture, s’appuyant sur une hanche. De si près, Legolas pouvait mieux la détailler, et il fut surpris de découvrir de petites taches de rousseur sur sa peau, qu’il avait crue immaculée.

Plus surprenant encore était qu’il ne trouvait pas ces taches repoussantes ou disgracieuses, alors que ça aurait dû être son premier réflexe, en tant qu’elfe. Au contraire, elles ajoutaient même à son charme…

-Allons, fit l’objet de son attention, le tirant de sa rêverie contemplative. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais vraiment fait quelque chose de hautement répréhensible. Je ne suis qu’une écervelée qui refuse de livrer ses secrets.  
-Quelqu’un qui refuse de livrer ses secrets est quelqu’un de dangereux, rétorqua Legolas.  
-Oh, ne soyez pas hypocrite : comme si vous n’aviez aucun secret.  
-Je n’ai jamais dit que je n’étais pas dangereux.

                La jeune femme sourit largement, alors que le prince s’étonnait de ses propres paroles : qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire, exactement? Il n’était tout de même pas en train de flirter avec cette _humaine?_ Il devait vraiment être en manque de distraction.

-Décidément, je vous aime bien, déclara la prisonnière d’un ton joyeux. Quel est votre nom, déjà?  
-Legolas, répondit l’elfe.  
-Eh bien, Legolas, maintenant que nous nous connaissons mieux, auriez-vous s’il vous plaît la gentillesse de me libérer?

                Le prince eût un mouvement de surprise.

-Qu… Quoi?! s’exclama-t-il, interloqué. Mais bien sûr que non!  
-Oh, allez! Je vous promets de quitter vos terres sans faire de grabuge.

                Legolas contempla l’humaine, abasourdi par son comportement.

-Non, répéta-t-il lentement. Je ne vous libérerai pas.

                La jeune femme eût une moue boudeuse.

-Bon, très bien, alors. Ça valait la peine d’essayer.

                Legolas partit sans répondre, se disant que, décidément, c’était l’humaine, non, _l’être_ le plus étrange eût rencontré.

                Et bon, peut-être qu’il commença à visiter les cachots plus régulièrement, et peut-être qu’il prit l’habitude de s’arrêter quelques minutes pour échanger quelques phrases avec l’humaine. Mais c’était simplement parce qu’il n’y avait pas eu d’attaques d’orcs depuis longtemps et qu’il s’ennuyait, voilà. Simplement pour ça.

**II.**

                La deuxième fois qu’elle tenta de s’enfuir, ce fut une tentative beaucoup plus sérieuse. En fait, elle réussit presque, et les gardes la trouvèrent in extremis, alors qu’elle allait franchir l’enceinte du palais et se retrouver libre dans Mirkwood. Des gardes s’étaient aperçus que sa cellule était vide et s’étaient mis à sa recherche immédiatement, mais elle avait réussi à rester invisible très longtemps pour une humaine. Il se trouva qu’elle se déplaçait en fait en hauteur, grâce aux branches sculptées près du plafond du palais, sautant d’un « arbre » à l’autre avec une agilité aérienne.

                Elle finit tout de même par se faire prendre, et les gardes réussirent à la mettre à terre. Elle se battit un peu, refusant de s’avouer ainsi vaincue, et lorsque Legolas arriva, il vit qu’elle avait déjà réussi, seule et désarmée, à mettre deux gardes par terre. C’est lorsqu’elle se tourna et vit Legolas et une vingtaine de gardes pointant leurs arcs sur elle qu’elle cessa de résister.

-C’est bon, maugréa-t-elle. Je me rends.

                Elle se laissa attacher sans rouspéter et sourit même à Legolas en passant à côté de lui, comme si tout cela n’était qu’un jeu amical.

-Vous devez avouer, prince de Mirkwood, que ceci était une belle tentative d’évasion, dit-elle.

                Legolas eût du mal à réprimer un sourire, mais l’humaine du le voir, car le sien s’élargit.

                Ce n’est que plus tard, en passant devant les cachots, qu’il lui chuchota :

-Vous êtes très agile dans les arbres.

                Il aurait pu être sévèrement puni pour ces paroles si elles avaient été surprises par quelqu’un d’autre, mais le sourire de l’humaine –non, de _Meraclya-_ en valait la peine.

 

**INTERLUDE.**

                Thranduil la fit convoquer dans la salle du trône pour l’interroger davantage le lendemain. Le roi était furieux qu’une simple humaine ait ainsi percé les défenses des cachots. Legolas était présent, comme toujours lors des interrogatoires. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point il était anxieux pour celui-ci, et sa surprise redoubla quand il réalisa qu’il s’en faisait en fait pour Meraclya. Il faut dire qu’il avait rarement vu son père aussi contrarié…

                Elle entra avec la même désinvolture que toujours. Elle ne sourit pas à Legolas, cependant : surement comprenait-elle que le prince n’était pas censé lui être aussi familier.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire torturer pour tes méfaits, siffla Thranduil aussitôt que l’intruse fut devant lui.

                Le cœur de Legolas se mit à battre la chamade, mais l’humaine resta calme.

-Eh bien, d’abord, dit-elle, vous devriez considérer le fait que j’aurais pu faire beaucoup de dégâts, mais que je n’ai causé aucun dommage ; je n’ai aussi fait de mal à personne alors que j’en ai eu l’occasion. J’ai été libre au moins 45 minutes, vous savez.

                Legolas grimaça. Rappeler à son père toute l’étendue de l’incompétence de ses gardes à retrouver une simple _humaine_ dans son propre palais n’était pas une bonne stratégie pour le rendre plus clément.

-Vous avez assommé deux gardes, rétorqua Thranduil.  
-Oui, mais je ne les ai pas blessés gravement, ni tués, insista la jeune femme. Je n’ai même pas pris leurs armes pour combattre avec! En fait, mon but était simplement d’esquiver leurs coups et de m’échapper, mais dans l’urgence, j’ai donné quelques coups mal calculés… J’en suis désolée, d’ailleurs.

                Le roi de Mirkwood considéra longuement sa prisonnière.

-Ah, oui, ajouta celle-ci, je veux aussi rajouter que les elfes ne sont pas portés sur la torture, enfin je crois, et il me semble qu’user de ce dernier recours sur moi serait exagéré.

                Legolas vit son père crisper la mâchoire.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop insignifiante pour que de telles mesures soient prises, j’en conviens, dit-il d’une voix glaciale.

                Legolas eût du mal à retenir le soupir de soulagement qui parcouru tout son corps.

-Ramenez-la dans sa cellule, ordonna son père sur le même ton froid. À moins que tu ne veuilles finalement me dire pourquoi tu es ici?  
-Je vous l’ai déjà dit, Sir, soupira l’humaine, l’air exaspéré. Les merveilles de votre royaume m’ont attirée. Ceci est d’ailleurs une bien piètre façon de recevoir des visiteurs si admiratifs, Roi Thranduil.

                Thranduil plissa les yeux.

-Aux cachots, alors. Et qu’un garde soit en permanence posté devant sa cellule.

                La première chose que pensa Legolas face à cette annonce ne fut pas _« Bien, maintenant, elle ne pourra plus s’enfuir »,_ mais plutôt _« Oh non, je ne pourrai plus aller la voir »,_ et c’était plus qu’alarmant.

**III.**

                Il se trouva finalement qu’il n’eût pas à attendre longtemps pour pouvoir lui reparler. Le lendemain, alors qu’il faisait sa visite quotidienne aux cachots, en soirée, il fut témoin d’un étrange spectacle.

                Il entendit d’abord Meraclya parler à « son » garde, l’enjoignant à le laisser toucher ses cheveux ( _Quoi?!_ pensa Legolas, qui croyait pourtant ne plus pouvoir être affecté par la bizarrerie de la prisonnière), disant qu’elle voulait savoir si les cheveux des elfes étaient autant ou _plus_ doux que la soie. Elle devait insister sur le sujet depuis un bon moment, car le garde finit par dire d’une voix absolument exaspérée :

-Si je te laisse y toucher, tu vas me laisser tranquille?

                Meraclya promit que oui, _bien sûr_ , et le garde retira son casque ( _grave erreur_ ) avant de s’approcher de la grille de la cellule. La prisonnière tendit une main pour caresser une mèche de cheveux… Puis, vive comme l’éclair, elle empoigna la nuque du garde de cette même main et fracassa son crâne contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Le garde s’effondra par terre, et Meraclya se pencha aussitôt pour ramasser les clés accrochées à son pantalon et s’en servir pour déverrouiller sa prison. Elle en sortir, enjambant le garde étendu, et allait se mettre à courir quand elle remarqua la présence de Legolas dans le couloir, figé à quelques mètres d’elle de stupeur et, il faut l’avouer, un peu d’admiration devant sa débrouillardise. Elle s’arrêta sec.

-Oh, sérieusement?! explosa-t-elle, furieuse, à la grande surprise du prince de Mirkwood. Vous choisissez _ce_ moment pour faire votre visite?!

                L’elfe n’eût pas à trouver de réponse ; avec un cri de frustration, Meraclya lui lança les clés qu’elle venait de dérober et retourna dans sa cellule, refermant la porte sur elle.

                Abasourdi, Legolas marcha jusqu’à sa prison pour voir la jeune femme se tenir juste derrière la porte, fulminante. Mais qu’est-ce qui se passait? Était-ce un piège?

-Vous savez, prince de Mirkwood, vous venez de détruire un de mes meilleurs plans, dit-elle.

                Cela sortit Legolas de son mutisme.

-Mais pourquoi n’essayez-vous pas de vous enfuir quand même?! demanda l’elfe, interloqué. Je suis seul!  
-Je ne veux pas me battre contre vous, grommela l’humaine.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Legolas, surpris par cette réponse.

                Meraclya poussa le soupir le plus contrit que le prince n’eût jamais entendu, et il avait vécu plus de _trois mille ans._

-Parce que je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, bon. Je ne pourrais pas m’astreindre à réellement essayer de vous frapper. Allez-vous m’enfermer, maintenant? Cette situation est déjà bien assez ridicule.

                Legolas s’exécuta, toujours aussi confus.

-Vous préférez rester enfermée plutôt que de risquer de me faire du mal dans un combat où je serais armé et vous non? fit l’elfe, dubitatif et incapable de lâcher le morceau.

                La jeune femme eût un petit sourire.

-Oui, bon, ce n’est pas comme si mon comportement avait l’habitude de faire du sens, non?

                Legolas se trouva à sourire lui aussi.

-Vous êtes incroyable, dit-il en guise de réponse.  
-Non, ce qui est incroyable, c’est que cette tentative ait fonctionné. C’était une de mes pires, je ne l’ai essayé que pour me distraire!

                Legolas rit et ne souleva pas le fait que Meraclya venait de lui avouer qu’elle avait d’autres plans en tête. Ce n’était pas comme si il allait la dénoncer, et il avait l’impression que la jeune humaine le savait, ce qui n’était pas une bonne chose, mais bon. Au point où il en était.

                Le prince resta quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce que le garde se réveille. Alors, il s’assura que le garde ne se rappelait plus du tout de comment il s’était retrouvé KO, et lui dit ensuite avec une colère feinte qu’il avait simplement trébuché et s’était cogné la tête, et par Valar, qu’était-il, un garde royal ou un elfling?? Le garde se répandit en excuses, et Legolas se contenta de lui dire sèchement d’aller se faire soigner et d’envoyer un autre garde prendre sa place.

                Il ne réalisa même pas à quel point il était absurde de mentir ainsi pour protéger une simple prisonnière, parce que ce n’était pas une simple prisonnière, c’était _Meraclya._

**IV.**

                La quatrième fois qu’elle tenta de s’enfuir, les gardes connaissaient sa réputation et ne la sous-estimaient plus, ce qui ne tourna pas à son avantage : lorsque Legolas arriva dans le hall d’entrée, alerté par les cris de bataille, ce fut pour voir Meraclya se faire donner un coup de hanse d’épée ahurissant sur la tempe. La jeune femme s’effondra aussitôt au milieu de la dizaine de gardes qu’elle combattait, et l’elfe ne pu s’empêcher de s’élancer à toute vitesse vers elle, inquiet. Il fut à ses côtés en moins de deux secondes, et dû user de tout son sang-froid pour se retenir de hurler contre le garde qui avait blesser la prisonnière, le félicitant plutôt pour son coup d’une voix qu’il espérait n’être pas trop livide. Il ne put toutefois s’empêcher de tâter frénétiquement le poignet de Meraclya, cherchant désespérément son pouls. Heureusement, dès qu’il la toucha, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux (le soulagement failli le faire défaillir) et sourit en voyant Legolas penché sur elle.

-Prince de Mirkwood, bredouilla-t-elle, je crois que ceci était ma dernière tentative d’évasion.

                Legolas eût un petit rire tremblant. Vraiment, cette femme était incroyable.

-Vous dîtes simplement cela pour que nous arrêtions de vous surveiller de si près, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait assez furieuse pour les gardes.

                Pour les gardes, il ne sut jamais, mais Meraclya dû entendre l’affection qui perçait dans ses mots, car elle rit doucement.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle. Mais en vérité, ce n’est pas vraiment vos gardes qui m’empêchent de m’échapper.

                Legolas fronça les sourcils, confus par ces dernières paroles, mais la jeune femme ne développa pas plus, et le prince se força à se relever et à enjoindre les gardes de rapporter l’humaine à sa cellule. Il leur ordonna aussi de lui envoyer un guérisseur: il ne faudrait pas qu’une prisonnière meure en prison, après tout, cela jetterait une ombre sur la réputation du palais.

 

**V.**

                La cinquième fois qu’elle essaya de s’échapper, il s’avéra qu’elle n’essayait pas vraiment de s’échapper.

                C’était la nuit de sa dernière capture, et Legolas avait attendu avec impatience que le soir tombe sur le royaume avant de retourner la voir. Le guérisseur qui l’avait examinée lui avait dit qu’elle avait une commotion cérébrale et qu’elle ne devait pas dormir avant le matin, et il voulait s’assurer qu’elle respecterait ce conseil.

                Lorsqu’il arriva dans le couloir des prisonniers, il n’y avait qu’un seul garde de nuit, et il était posté devant la cellule de Meraclya. Legolas lui dit d’aller se reposer, qu’il prendrait sa place, et devant l’air soupçonneux du garde, il ajouta d’une voix froide qui fit honneur à son père :

-Cela fait trop souvent que cette humaine s’échappe. Je vais profiter de sa faiblesse pour l’interroger.

                Le garde sembla satisfait de cette explication et s’inclina devant le prince avant de s’en aller. L’elfe attendit qu’il soit loin avant de se tourner vers Meraclya. Cette dernière se leva en souriant de sa couchette pour s’approcher de lui.

-Que faites-vous donc ici? demanda-t-elle. Il est tard pour une visite.  
-Vous avez une commotion, et le guérisseur a dit que vous ne deviez pas dormir avant plusieurs heures, répondit Legolas. Je suis venu m’assurer que vous respecteriez ses recommandations.

                La sourire de la jeune femme s’élargit.

-Alors vous allez me tenir compagnie?  
-Oui, confirma l’elfe en répondant à son sourire.

                L’humaine lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de s’asseoir sur le sol devant Legolas, qui fit de même de son côté des barreaux.

-Nous avons amplement de temps pour parler, alors? s’enquit-elle.  
-Oui. Jusqu’au lever du soleil.  
-Puis-je vous demander de me parler de Mirkwood, dans ce cas? Faute de pouvoir le voir de mes propres yeux, vos propos apaiseront certainement ma curiosité.

                Legolas n’y vit rien de mal, et il se mit alors à raconter tout ce qu’il connaissait du royaume.  Il parla pendant des heures qui passèrent en un éclair, répondant à toutes les questions de la jeune femme qui buvait ses paroles avec avidité. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, alertes, et plus d’une fois, l’elfe dû résister à l’idée de tendre la main et de caresser son visage. Il ne savait pas comment il avait un jour pu trouver qu’elle n’avait rien de frappant : il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une créature aussi belle, lumineuse et éclatante qu’elle. Il savait que ces pensées étaient interdites, et que Meraclya partirait bientôt, mais il ne pouvait les réprimer, et il savourait maintenant ces quelques instants d’intimité, les seuls qu’ils auraient probablement jamais, avec une avidité presque désespérée.

                Lorsqu’il ne sut plus quoi dire, il lui posa à son tour des questions sur sa vie, son village, sa famille, et bien qu’elle hésita d’abord, elle finit par lui répondre. Il se passa encore un long moment avant qu’elle ne se tut. Elle le contempla alors silencieusement, l’air grave, alors que les premières lueurs du soleil filtraient à travers la minuscule fenêtre de sa prison. Hésitante soudain, elle tendit lentement la main à travers les barreaux de sa cellule pour prendre la sienne, posée sur ses genoux. Il la laissa faire, le cœur menaçant soudain de lui rompre les côtes.

-Vous m’aimez bien, murmura-t-elle, le regard fixé sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

                Ce n’était pas une question, mais Legolas hocha tout de même la tête.

-Pourquoi? chuchota-t-elle.

                Elle leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, attendant une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement l’elfe, avec honnêteté d’ailleurs.

                Elle sourit.

-Pouvez-vous me faire confiance, juste pour un moment? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr, répondit-il, trop vite.

                La jeune femme dégagea sa main de la sienne, puis, doucement, elle la tendit pour prendre les clés qu’il avait posées à côté de lui. Il arrêta son poignet d’un geste vif, les sourcils froncés.

-S’il vous plaît, dit-elle, faites-moi confiance. Je vous jure que je n’essaierai pas de m’enfuir.

                Legolas trouvait que tout cela ressemblait pourtant beaucoup à une tentative d’évasion, mais au point où il en était… Il lâcha son poignet, se releva et l’observa alors qu’elle déverrouillait la porte de sa cellule, l’ouvrait et faisait un pas pour se retrouver devant lui, tout près. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau et il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Allez-vous m’attaquer comme cet autre garde? demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche soudain.  
-Non, pas vous, répondit-elle avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait beaucoup au désespoir confus que l’elfe ressentait depuis qu’il l’avait rencontrée. Je ne joue jamais avec vous. Jamais.

                Et elle l’embrassa.

                Elle l’embrassa comme ça, férocement, passionnément, comme s’il n’était pas un prince et elle une prisonnière, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se faire fouetter sur la place publique pour son audace. Elle l’embrassa librement, comme elle semblait tout faire, et après un moment d’immobilité stupéfaite, Legolas se retrouva à l’embrasser aussi, à serrer sa taille entre ses mains, à la coller contre son corps. Il n’avait jamais rien vécu d’aussi passionné, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi vivant, n’avait jamais désiré quelqu’un autant. Et il avait vécu _plus de 3000 ans._

                L’étreinte dura une éternité ou quelques secondes, puis Meraclya se dégagea, recula d’un pas pour l’observer.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, le souffle court. Je devais le faire maintenant, avant de partir.

                Legolas l’observa aussi, les poings serrés pour ne pas l’étreindre de nouveau.

-Ses tentatives ratées, dit-il, la voix rauque, tu les sabotais toi-même, n’est-ce pas?

                La jeune femme eût un sourire triste qui voulait tout dire.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je les sabotais. Mon subconscient, plutôt, les sabotait.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je ne sais pas.

                Il comprit dans son sourire ce qu’elle ne voulait pas avouer, ce qu’elle ne voulait pas nommer plutôt, parce que c’était impossible et que ça leur ferait mal à tout deux.

                La prisonnière retourna dans sa cellule, et le prince referma la porte sur elle, la verrouilla.

-Merci pour tout, Legolas, dit-elle.

                L’elfe eût un sourire et s’inclina légèrement.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

                L’humaine rit. Le prince allait partir, mais elle l’interpela de nouveau.

-Legolas?  
-Oui?  
-J’irai surement au Rohan, ensuite.

                L’elfe sourit.

-J’en prends bonne note.

                Et ils se quittèrent ainsi.

**VI.**

                Au final, ce ne fut pas vraiment leur au revoir, et Meracly n’eût pas à s’échapper : Legolas vint la libérer quelques heures seulement après l’avoir quittée, alors qu’elle dormait. Il arriva en panique, lui criant de se lever alors qu’il tentait frénétiquement de déverrouiller la porte de sa cellule.

-Legolas? fit-elle d’une voix endormie, confuse devant tant d’énervement. Que se passe-t-il?  
-Une attaque d’orcs, répondit l’elfe.  
-Quoi?!  
-Une attaque d’orcs! répéta-t-il avec impatience. Ils sont beaucoup, j’ai peur qu’ils ne réussissent à pénétrer dans le palais.

                La jeune femme se leva aussitôt, tous ses sens en alerte, alors que Legolas ouvrait la porte de sa cellule.

-Tiens, mets ça, dit-il en lui jetant une cotte de maille légère comme une plume. C’est du mithril, cela devrait te protéger un peu.

                Il attendit qu’elle ait enfilé le vêtement avant de lui tendre ses armes, qu’elle accrocha sur elle sans protester, et son sac de voyage.

-Tu connais le chemin pour sortir d’ici? lui demanda le prince une fois qu’elle fut prête.

                Meraclya hocha la tête, trop confuse et sonnée encore pour parler.

-Bien. Passe par les jardins, à droite du palais, ils devraient être vides. Fais attention à ce que personne ne te voit, et cours le plus vite possible. J’ai rempli ton carquois de flèches s’il venait à y avoir un problème, ici ou dans la Forêt Noire, mais tente d’éviter les confrontations, d’accord?

                Legolas n’attendit pas sa réponse, se contentant de lui jeter un dernier regard avant de se détourner pour partir, mais Meraclya le retint par le bras.

-Attends! fit-elle. Où vas-tu, toi?  
-Défendre le palais, répondit l’elfe.

                Il fit mine de se dégager, mais la jeune femme le tint plus fermement.

-Je viens avec toi, alors, dit-elle. Je m’enfuirai après.  
-Quoi? Non! Tu t’enfuies, tu ne vas certainement pas aller te mêler à cette bataille.

                Meraclya planta son regard dans le sien avec une expression décidée, et Legolas sut qu’il ne gagnerait pas cet argument.

-Je viens avec toi, répéta-t-elle d’un ton ferme. Je sais me battre, je peux vous être utile. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais m’en empêcher…

                Legolas jura. Elle avait raison.

-Très bien, dit-il, visiblement mécontent. Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire tuer.

                L’humaine esquissa un sourire.

-Cesse donc de me sous-estimer. Je peux venir à bout de quelques orcs stupides sans problème.

                Elle lâcha l’elfe, qui ne sembla qu’à demi convaincu mais se détourna pour se mettre à courir, Meraclya sur les talons.

\------------------------

                Elle était magnifique en combat. Encore meilleure que ce que Legolas avait cru. Elle tuait avec efficacité et sans hésitation, esquivait tous les coups avec une assurance et une grâce féline –et mortelle. Oh, Legolas garda tout de même un œil sur elle tout le temps que l’attaque dura, mais il arrêta de vraiment s’inquiéter pour son compte après à peine quelques minutes. Elle n’avait pas besoin de sa protection.

                La bataille prit fin après une demi-heure, laissant la troupe d’elfes qui avait repoussé l’ennemi épuisée. Heureusement, il n’y avait pas trop de pertes pour les habitants de Mirkwood, et Meraclya s’en sortit indemne. Legolas réalisa qu’ils devaient une fière chandelle à la jeune femme : à elle seule, l’humaine avait abattu au moins 25 orcs. C’était un exploit dépassé seulement par les meilleurs combattants elfes, dont Legolas lui-même. Il le dit d’ailleur à Meraclya, qui se contenta de rire en disant qu’il se serait pas si surpris s’il cessait de la sous-estimer. Legolas promit qu’on ne l’y reprendrait plus. L’humaine et l’elfe échangèrent un sourire, et pour un instant, malgré les cadavres et le sang, le moment fut beau.

                Puis le roi Thranduil repéra son fils et la prisonnière.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici? siffla-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Gardes, emparez-vous d’elle!  
-Non! s’écria Legolas. Attendez! Père, elle nous a aidé!

                Il se tourna vers Meraclya, voulant l’enjoindre à se défendre et à raconter ses exploits, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit son expression figée et ses yeux fixés sur un point à la droite du roi. Le prince suivit son regard pour tomber sur Laëda, la dirigeante des guérisseuses et amie de son père, qui fixait l’humaine avec une expression impassible.

-Tu as les yeux de ton père, dit-elle, mais pour le reste, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.  
-Et vous avez l’air beaucoup plus jeune que mon autre grand-mère, riposta Meraclya.

                Legolas était absolument perdu : qu’est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Comment les deux femmes se connaissaient-elles? Et qu’est-ce que Meraclya venait de dire? Autre _grand-mère_??

-Attendez un peu, fit l’elfe en se tournant vers l’humaine. Tu es la petite-fille de Laëda?!

                L’interpellée eût un soupir contrit.

-Oui, admit-elle.  
-Mais pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas dit?!  
-J’avais le sentiment que ma grand-mère ne voulait pas vraiment être mise au courant de mon existence.  
-Mais alors, pourquoi venir ici, si ce n’était pour la rencontrer?

                Elle soupira encore, puis regarda Thranduil, sachant qu’il allait finalement avoir les réponses qu’il cherchait depuis le début de son emprisonnement.

-Mon père m’a toujours dit que pour pouvoir aller de l’avant, il faut savoir d’où l’on vient. Après sa mort récente, je me suis retrouvée un peu perdue, alors j’ai décidé d’aller voir le pays de certains de mes ancêtres, voir si ça pouvait m’aider.  
-Mais pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit au lieu de te laisser emprisonner?!  
-Eh bien, comme je l’ai déjà dit, j’étais à peu près sûre que ma grand-mère ne voudrait pas me voir et qu’on se contenterait de me jeter en dehors du royaume, ce qui n’aiderait pas mes recherches. J’ai pensé que rester quelques temps en prison pourrait au moins m’en apprendre un peu sur ce peuple, en tout cas plus que me faire jeter dehors.

                Il y eût un silence suite à ses déclarations. Thranduil ouvrit la bouche après un moment, probablement pour dire à Meraclya qu’en effet, elle avait vu juste, il allait la faire jeter en dehors de son royaume maintenant que la vérité avait enfin éclaté, mais Laëda parla avant que les mots ne quittent sa bouche :

-Ton père est mort? répéta-t-elle soudainement, surprenant sa petite-fille.  
-Oui, répondit-elle sobrement. Il est mort il y a deux mois de cela.  
-Et ta mère?

                Cette fois-ci, on sentait un peu plus d’émotion dans sa voix, et soudain tout revint à Legolas : c’était une histoire qui s’était produite il y avait bien 30 ans de cela. La fille de Laëda, Sinyl, s’était éprise d’un humain. Sa mère ne l’avait pas accepté et lui avait refusé catégoriquement de se marier à lui. Elle croyait probablement que sa fille ne vivait qu’un amour de jeunesse et n’avait pas soupçonné la profondeur de ses sentiments : le lendemain de son interdiction, Sinyl disparut avec le jeune homme, et on ne la revit jamais à Mirkwood. Cela fit évidemment scandale au palais, mais personne n’osait en parler devant Laëda.

                Les traits jusque-là durs de Meraclya se radoucirent, et Legolas sentit son cœur se serrer, comprenant que l’histoire de Laëda et Sinyl n’aurait pas une fin heureuse.

-J’ai bien peur que oui, dit-elle doucement. Elle est morte quand j’avais 12 ans. Je suis désolée, grand… Grand-mère.

                Les traits de Laëda se figèrent, mais elle ne laissa pas autrement voir son émotion.

-As-tu des frères et des sœurs? demanda-t-elle plutôt.  
-Deux sont morts avec ma mère. J’ai un frère plus vieux que moi qui voyage beaucoup, et je ne le vois pas souvent.

                Laëda contempla un instant en silence sa petite-fille, et Meraclya supporta fièrement son regard. Après un moment, sa grand-mère parla de nouveau :

-Approche, dit-elle en tendant la main.

                Meraclya s’exécuta, et Laëda toucha doucement son front, ses cheveux, replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles d’un geste un peu tremblant.

-Roi Thranduil, dit-elle alors, je vous demande d’accorder à ma petite-fille la permission de vivre avec moi dans notre royaume, pour le temps qu’elle voudra.

                Il y eût un mouvement de surprise général, mais la plus surprise était certainement Meraclya, qui se figea soudain, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu… Quoi?! s’exclama Thranduil. Il est hors de question que j’accorde ceci à…  
-Sir, le coupa Laëda, ceci est ma petite-fille, et elle a certainement le droit de découvrir le pays de ses ancêtres. Et puis c’est une bonne guerrière, et elle a rendu un fier service à ce royaume en se battant aux côtés de vos guerriers aujourd’hui.  
-Elle dit vrai, père, intervint alors Legolas. Assurément, les services de Meraclya rachètent les quelques mensonges qu’elle a proféré devant vous. Elle a risqué sa vie, après tout.

                Le roi soupira, visiblement ennuyé.

-Soit, capitula-t-il. Mais elle a intérêt à ne plus causer de problème. Meraclya, petite-fille de Laëda, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Mirkwood.

                Legolas était conscient que le moment était chargé d’émotions, et qu’il aurait dû rester impassible par respect pour la colère de son père et le deuil de Laëda, mais il ne put empêcher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres à l’annonce de son père, une joie totale montant en lui : elle restait.

                Elle restait.

                Meraclya tourna la tête vers lui, et il vit qu’elle n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher de sourire non plus, et il se dit que son père devait deviner ce qui se passait entre eux, si ce n’était pas déjà chose faite, mais il se dit tant pis.

                Il était amoureux de cette étrange humaine, et il la courtiserait, quoi qu’il en coûte.

**OUTRO.**

                Il fut tiré du sommeil par le bruit léger que firent ses pieds en atterrissant sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il se redressa sur son lit, sur le qui-vive, mais se détendit instantanément lorsqu’il vit devant lui, illuminée par la lumière bleuté de la lune, une jeune demi-humaine riante. Meraclya.

-Moi qui croyais te surprendre, fit-elle.

                Legolas sourit.

-On ne surprend pas un guerrier elfe aussi facilement, répondit-il.

                Meraclya rit encore un peu avant de s’approcher de son lit. Il se sentit un peu embarrassé, ne portant qu’un fin pantalon de toile et la mince couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes, mais sa gêne fondit devant le regard appréciateur de Meraclya. Un autre sentiment naquit en lui, qui grandit lorsqu’il détailla la jeune humaine, son corps étant vêtu seulement d’un mince débardeur et d’un pantalon semblable au sien.

-Est-ce que ta grand-mère sait que tu es ici? demanda-t-il d’un ton rieur pour se donner contenance.

                Meraclya eût un autre rire mélodieux.

-Legolas, si je peux m’échapper d’une prison royale, tu te doutes bien que je peux quitter la maison de ma grand-mère en toute discrétion…

                Legolas sourit.

-J’imagine, oui. Mais pourquoi prendre tant de risques? Simplement pour venir me visiter?

                Meraclya eût un sourire très doux.

-Vous preniez de bien plus grands risques pour venir me visiter, dans ma cellule, répondit-elle.

                Legolas sourit. La jeune humaine s’approcha un peu plus de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, les caressant de ses mains rendues un peu froides par l’air frais de la nuit. L’elfe se raidit, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et il allait dire quelque chose quand Meraclya l’enjoignit doucement à se taire.

                Puis, tout aussi doucement, elle se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

                Ce baiser était encore meilleur que le dernier qu’ils avaient échangé : il était dépourvu d’urgence, tranquille au lieu de désespéré, puisque cette fois, l’elfe et l’humaine avaient tout le temps du monde. Meraclya embrassait toujours aussi librement, avec passion mais sans se presser, comme si elle n’avait que ça à faire du reste de sa vie –et Legolas se prit à penser stupidement qu’il espérait que ce soit le cas, qu’ils puissent passer le reste de leur vie à s’embrasser dans la pénombre bleuté de sa chambre.

                Puis, Meraclya ouvrit la bouche, traçant doucement les lèvres de Legolas avec le bout de sa langue, et l’elfe cessa de penser.

                Le baiser dura longtemps, longtemps, et lorsque les deux amoureux se séparèrent, Legolas était légèrement hors d’haleine.

-Moi qui voulais te courtiser comme il se doit, dit-il.

                Meraclya rit.

-Tu me courtiseras quand il fera jour, d’accord? dit-elle d’un ton rieur.

                Puis elle poussa Legolas sur le lit, s’étendant de tout son long sur lui pour l’embrasser à nouveau, et l’elfe pensa que oui, vraiment, courtiser le jour, et faire _ça_ la nuit, c’était une excellente idée.

**FIN.**

 

 

 


End file.
